


A Perfect Day

by btamamura



Series: TomoRyu [5]
Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Deciding to take the initiative in romantic displays for once, Ryuji has organised a date day for him and Tomohisa, taking into consideration everything Tomohisa would enjoy in hopes of making it the perfect day.Contains very brief mention of a mature subject though is non-explicit in nature. Rated to be safe.





	A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own B-PROJECT or any canon characters, they are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: I was in a TomoRyu fluff mood, this was the result. The first attempt suddenly turned into angst but the second attempt stayed nice and fluffy. It might get a bit sickeningly sweet or cheesy, but Your Mileage May Vary.
> 
> Warnings: slash (guy x guy romance), potentially mild OOC moments.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

Mornings such as those had become rare these days. Mornings where they could sleep in and not have to worry about getting ready to attend a new job - getting ready might entail rushing around and making sure they have everything. That morning, they could take it easy.

Ryuji was, as always, the first to wake. He allowed his eyes to flutter open, keeping them slightly narrowed at the bright sunlight shining through the window. Still slightly drowsy, he hid his face against Tomohisa's shoulder and let out a quiet groan. He didn't know what time it was, frankly he didn't care for that matter. He let out a quiet yawn as he pulled back, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light.  _Our fault for forgetting to draw the curtains._ He rubbed at his left eye and turned his focused gaze upon his partner.

As always, not only was Tomohisa still dead asleep, but he was sure to have amazing bed hair that morning. He turned his head towards Ryuji and let out a soft sigh.

Ryuji smiled, despite himself. He reached his hand to the top of Tomohisa's head, running his fingers through the soft yet messy hair. He snickered internally as he thought of how their  _Haniga_ would react if they knew their handsome prince was so unkempt in the morning.

Another sigh came from Tomohisa, though it seemed to be less about his sleep and more about the pleasant feelings he was experiencing from Ryuji's ministrations.

Another inward chuckle before Ryuji bent over, his lips to Tomohisa's ear. "Hey, Tomo, it's morning. We can't sleep all day, time to get up." Even if they didn't have any work until the evening, they shouldn't waste the day in bed. They could go shopping or for a drive or anything of the sort. It was a day off and they should take advantage of that. Of course, he already had a plan for their day.

Tomohisa lifted his arms and moved to wrap them around Ryuji's waist as he let out a low groan from the back of his throat. He was not a morning person and took much longer to be able to wake.

Ryuji directed Tomohisa's arms, better to do it that way than risk getting an accidental smack on the nose from flailing arms. He'd learned that the hard way. (He'd also learned how Tomohisa reacted to accidentally leaving him in pain - profound apologies and puppy dog eyes that Ryuji knew he'd never be able to stay mad at for long.) "Come on, Tomo, time to get up." He said that a little louder and in a less-sweet tone. 

Another groan as he squeezed his eyes tightly.

"I swear, you act like such a stubborn child in the morning," Ryuji sighed, half in exasperation, half in amusement. He had to admit he was glad he was the only one privileged enough to see that side of his partner. "Do I need to kiss the prince to break the sleeping spell?"

One more groan as the tall man's face relaxed and he very slowly opened his eyes. "Hm? Ryuji?" His voice was a little rough from sleep.

"Finally starting to wake up, hm? About time." He leaned down, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Good morning."

Tomohisa blinked sleepily as his mind dusted away slumber's cobwebs. He still needed to get his bearings before he could think to respond. The last time he'd tried, he'd said something rather ridiculous that Ryuji sometimes teased him for. Finally, the simple words could escape. "Good...morning..."

Ryuji was amused at the sleepily slurred greeting. "Come on, Tomo, we've got a free day today."

"Ehh? Then, why are we getting up? Can't we just keep sleeping?" He released Ryuji and sat up, head bowed as he did. He let out a mighty yawn that would be considered unbecoming of a prince.

"We can't stay in bed forever. Didn't you promise we'd do something together on our next day off?"

"I did?" Another yawn and then a hand reached to scratch the back of his head.

"You did. We've been apart for a couple of weeks because of work, remember?"

The cobwebs in his mind had finally cleared away. It was still slow going, but he was gradually able to recall the fact that he had been involved with a drama and a variety show while Ryuji had had numerous modelling photo shoots. Sometimes, their work had had them in different towns or cities so the only means of communication had been phonecalls and text messages when they had some time to themselves. 

Ryuji shifted closer to Tomohisa's side and slid under his arm, directing it to drape over his shoulders as he rested against his torso. "I'd missed you."

He was finally slightly more awake. He shifted his arm to wrap around Ryuji's shoulders, bringing the other to join its brother in embracing his precious partner. He rested his cheek above Ryuji's head and closed his eyes. "I'd missed you too. What did you want to do today? Was there any shopping you wanted to get done?"

"Actually, there's something else I'd had in mind."

"Oh? What is it?"

Ryuji smirked as he pulled back, prompting Tomohisa to let go. "It's a surprise." He kissed his cheek. "Now, you go and wash up, I'll get breakfast ready. A quick wash should help you wake up faster."

He nodded, kissing Ryuji's forehead. It had been an unspoken agreement between them to not share mouth-to-mouth kisses until after they'd at least brushed their teeth, not wanting to subject each other to morning breath. So, any kisses first thing would be reserved for gentle pecks anywhere else.

Ryuji tapped his shoulder with an open palm. "Alright, off you go. I'll set some clothes up for you on the bed."

"Mm. Thanks, Ryuji." Reluctantly, he slipped away from his partner and out of the large bed they'd taken to sharing.

Ryuji waited until Tomohisa had left the room before slipping out of bed himself.

***

Ryuji had just finished plating up breakfast when a clean and dressed Tomohisa approached. "Just in time."

Tomohisa smiled. "It wouldn't do to be late to breakfast."

"Says the man whose breakfast usually has to be reheated because he took his time waking up." Ryuji grinned to show he was only teasing.

Tomohisa chuckled in response, he wasn't offended at Ryuji's playful jibe. 

"Alright, go and sit down."

He did so, eyes widening in wonder at the meal Ryuji had prepared.

"Why so excited? It's the same as yesterday's."

"I know, but everything Ryuji makes is delicious."

He blushed lightly and averted his gaze, murmuring his thanks under his breath before joining him at the table.

***

Breakfast was finished, teeth had been brushed. They finally shared in their first kiss for the day. Ryuji was clinging to Tomohisa's shirt as the taller man licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, allowing the kiss to deepen.

Tomohisa had one hand on the small of Ryuji's back, the other on the back of his head and running through black strands. He deepened the kiss at Ryuji's silent permission. They hadn't had many opportunities to be together in such an intimate way for, what felt like, too long that they had to make up for it.

Ryuji's eyes squeezed shut and he let out a quiet sound from the back of his throat. He could feel Tomohisa start to smile and gently whapped his chest.

Tomohisa nibbled Ryuji's bottom lip in apology for silently teasing him before resuming the current kiss.

Another tap on the chest and Ryuji started to pull back.

Tomohisa allowed it, knowing they needed to breathe. The kiss had ended and they were panting, looking into each other's eyes. "Ryuji..." He leaned in, giving him a peck on the corner of his mouth, his lower jaw, moving lower and lower.

Ryuji tensed.

He stopped. "Is this alright? Am I going too far?"

"It's fine, I'd tell you to stop or push you away if I didn't like it. It just feels too good that it startled me."

His eyes widened.

"Y-You can keep going...but, be careful. No marks."

"Mm. No marks. I promise." Though it was tempting to leave at least one, Tomohisa respected his partner's wishes. He knew why Ryuji didn't want any visible marks and accepted it. So, he kept his ministrations to just his lips. He continued gently pecking down Ryuji's neck as the smaller man tilted his head to the side in silent permission.

A tender kiss on his pulse point had him let out a soft gasp. "Too much, Tomo, too much...you need to stop."

He did. He pulled away, eyes shining in concern. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's just, that spot...it's a bit too soon for that."

"Oh.  _Oh._ My apologies, Ryuji, I only intended to show you some extra affection, I did not mean to heat things up."

"It's fine. At least you know about it for...when we do."

He smiled and nodded. "I look forward to it."

"Anyway, we should get ready to leave. We don't have the whole day free, remember?"

He nodded with some slight regret. He loved being an idol, he knew Ryuji did too. But, it could be hard having to deal with scheduled jobs when all he wanted to do was be with his partner.

***

Ryuji had called for a cab, he'd led Tomohisa out to it, but before allowing him to enter, tied a blindfold over his eyes. He directed him into his seat and shut the door. He moved to the other side, leaning in to the driver's window and softly directing where he wanted to go, then opened the other passenger door and slid in.

Tomohisa was curious about Ryuji's secrecy. He had been told it was a surprise, but he'd never expected it to be one that required him to be blindfolded and not privy to their destination. He couldn't help but feel excited as thoughts of what Ryuji had in mind filled his imagination.

***

The taxi had arrived. Ryuji paid the driver before climbing out and helping Tomohisa.

"Can I remove it yet?"

"Not yet, I'll say when." He heard the taxi drive away as he took Tomohisa's hand. "Trust me to lead you there."

"I trust you with my heart, soul and life."

"Good." He lightly pulled so Tomohisa knew it was time to move. He made sure to stick to the easiest path and called instructions when required. Because of his great care, Ryuji got them there quickly and with no problems. "Okay, you can take it off now."

Tomohisa released Ryuji's hand and reached up to lift the blindfold away from his eyes. He had to blink a few times to readjust to the light, but once he saw where they were, it took everything to not pull Ryuji into a hug and kiss him silly. "We're at the new big wheel!"

Ryuji smirked. "I know it's better at night, but it's a quiet time of day that I thought you might enjoy this before we head to our next location."

"I'm so happy! Even if the view is sure to be amazing at night, I'd love to see how this whole area appears!"

"Then, shall we?"

He nodded as Ryuji led him to the attendant and saw as the smaller man brought out two pre-purchased tickets. "Have you had this planned for a while?"

Ryuji nodded. "I was in the area for one of my shoots and I thought you might like it, so I got a couple." Once a gondola had stopped before them and the door had been opened, he gestured for Tomohisa to enter first. "After you."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" he chuckled before entering. He moved to sit down as Ryuji entered, though saw Ryuji whisper something to the attendant who nodded. Again, he had to wonder what Ryuji had in mind.

***

Ryuji watched as Tomohisa looked through the glass with awe, a soft smile marking his lips. He loved seeing how excitable Tomohisa could be when it came to discovering new things. The tall man had had a very sheltered childhood so he was unfamiliar with what a lot of common people took advantage of. Certainly, it wouldn't be the first time Tomohisa had seen scenery from high up, but he'd suspected seeing it from a big wheel would be a new experience.

He was glad he could help broaden Tomohisa's world view. He loved seeing childlike wonder in his eyes and he loved hearing the quiet gasps of awe. 

"Ah! Ryuji, look over here! That lake looks beautiful!"

Ryuji followed his directions and saw a large lake shining under the sunlight.

"Doesn't it look like a jewel? The way the sun is reflecting off of the water's surface is so amazing!"

He loved hearing Tomohisa drop his usual composed, princely tone. He loved hearing him get excited at even the most mundane things.

Soon, the wheel stopped and they realised they were at the very top. Tomohisa wondered why they had stopped, then pondered if it had anything to do with Ryuji whispering to the attendant.

Ryuji sat beside him, sliding closer. "Have you enjoyed this so far?"

"I have, I really have! Ryuji, this was such a wonderful surprise!"

"I'm glad, because it's not over yet."

"Do you know why we've stopped at the top?"

"Because I wanted us to."

"Ryuji?"

Ryuji took his hand and led him to the other window. He pointed out of it. "Look over there."

"What a beautiful looking field!"

"What would you say to a picnic there for lunch?"

Tomohisa's eyes widened slightly as he turned to Ryuji. It seemed his partner had organised a whole  _Date Day_ for him, but why? Aside from the fact they were dating, of course. Ryuji wasn't usually the one to organise something big like that, that was more Tomohisa's thing, so why was Ryuji taking the initiative?

Ryuji looked up at him, not hearing a response. "Tomo? Is something wrong?"

He blinked once and shook his head, a tender smile marking his lips. "Not at all. I'm happy. Of course a picnic there seems like a wonderful idea!"

"Good. That means I don't have to cancel the delivery."

"Delivery?" He cocked his head to the side curiously.

Ryuji was the one to chuckle at Tomohisa's surprisingly cute reaction. "Well yeah, better the food be delivered fresh, right?"

He nodded in agreement. "Ryuji, thank you. You've gone out of your way to organise this day for us, haven't you?"

"I figured I should. You often take the initiative to organise something fancy for us to the point it felt one-sided. So, I wanted to try doing something for you too."

He placed one hand on Ryuji's shoulder and cupped his cheek with the other. "We never have to do anything extravagant so please never feel you have to do this too. I know fancy displays are not usually your way of expressing your affections. Any moment I am with you is precious to me, that's all I need. Even if we just stay home and cuddle on the sofa it's quality time with you." He leaned down and pecked his forehead softly. "I love you as you are, Ryuji."

"I know, and I love you too. It's not that I felt I was obligated to do something like this, I did actually want to. You know I'm not the sort who'd do what I don't want unless I had to as a professional."

He nodded.

"But, I'm glad to hear that from you. These sorts of dates organised by me would be once in a blue moon."

Another nod. "Whatever happens, as long as you're with me, I'm happy."

"Me too." He frowned. "Weird. The wheel should've started up again by now."

"Eh?"

He pulled away and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his smartphone and dialled the number of the attendant running the big wheel. "Hello? Yes, we're ready now. What was that? How long? Wait, what?!"

Tomohisa was concerned at hearing Ryuji's shocked voice. "Ryuji?"

"Okay, just do what you can. We'll organise everything else from our end." He pressed the End Call button and pocketed his phone with a sigh. "Looks like we might be up here for a while, some mechanical issues."

"Oh, that's a problem indeed." He crooked his index finger and placed it on his chin as he thought hard about their current predicament.

"Sorry, Tomo. Looks like we'll have to give that picnic a miss. By the time we get out, it'd almost be time for our interview on TV."

"Not necessarily. I believe I have a solution."

"Don't tell me..."

It was Tomohisa's turn to reach for his phone.

***

The pair sat on the seat and waited patiently for help to arrive. Tomohisa had called his family home and requested for a helicopter to rescue them, then take them to the picnic location. He was not going to let a small mishap mess with Ryuji's plans.

In turn, Ryuji had informed the attendant that they'd be getting help sooner, just so he wouldn't be alarmed to see an empty gondola later on. He rested his head on Tomohisa's shoulder. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wouldn't have minded waiting, you know."

He wrapped an arm around him. "You'd done so much work for today, I was not about to let your efforts go to waste."

He smirked. "Just admit you are excited about eating my food again."

He chuckled in response. "Certainly, that's also a factor."

_Whip-whip-whip-whip..._

Both men looked to the source of the sound. The helicopter had arrived on the scene. They waited until a ladder had been lowered. Tomohisa kept a hand on Ryuji's back as he moved to open the door of the gondola, then reached out to grab the ladder. He held it firmly. "Ryuji, you first."

Ryuji nodded. He grabbed onto the sides tightly then stepped onto the first rung. He climbed up slowly, carefully, making sure not to look down. Soon, he was being helped into the helicopter. He waited patiently for Tomohisa to join him.

A slightly panting Tomohisa soon clambered into the helicopter with support. It was harder for him to use the ladder because nobody was holding the other end to help keep it steady. He caught his breath, then moved to the cockpit to speak with the pilot.

***

They'd arrived at the field just in time, the courier was already there. Tomohisa thanked the pilot and waved as the helicopter took off for the skies once more.

Ryuji turned to the courier. "Thank you very much. Sorry if we kept you waiting."

She shook her head. "Not at all, sir. Have a pleasant day!" Her job finished, she climbed back into her van and drove off.

Ryuji took Tomohisa's hand. "Come on, let's find a good spot to lay out our picnic." He led the taller man to a spot that was grassy but surrounded by colourful flowers. It seemed absolutely perfect. He set the basket down and removed the rolled up blanket from under the handle. He unfurled the picnic blanket and flicked it, laying it on the ground. He then placed the basket of food in the middle, sat down and started getting everything out.

Sparkling apple juice in place of champagne since both were still under the legal drinking age. Two bento boxes each, piled atop each other. Glasses and chopsticks. "After lunch, there's one more."

Tomohisa set out his bentos, wondering what Ryuji had prepared. He opened both and smiled.

Egg rolls, rice, cherry tomatoes, some fried chicken pieces, a croquette. It was basically a common bento. The second had some octopus wieners, two rice balls and a couple of dumplings. All in all, his lunch looked very appetising.

"It's nothing fancy. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Before becoming an idol, before his connections with Ryuji and his friends, he hadn't had the standard bentos. His meals were, of course, much more fanciful. Being able to share in a picnic of a more common meal with someone he cared about was something that made him very happy.

"I'm glad. Well, go ahead, try it!" He knew it wasn't Tomohisa's first bento. He knew Tomohisa liked his cooking otherwise they'd have to repeatedly order something if neither were capable at cooking - Ryuji moreso than Tomohisa, though Tomohisa was learning and steadily improving. He watched as Tomohisa picked up an egg roll and took a bite, his face lighting up at the taste. "Good?"

He nodded, chewing a few times before swallowing. "It's delicious!"

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." He poured some juice into the glasses he'd brought. "We're still too young to have champagne, but doesn't it kind of look like it?"

He nodded as he accepted the glass filled with juice. "Then, let's at least pretend it's champagne."

He chuckled and nodded. He finished pouring his then picked up his glass.

They clinked their glasses together in a silent toast and chuckled softly before each having a sip.

"Ryuji, have you tried your own food yet?"

He had. It was how he'd ensured it was satisfactory enough to dish up and serve. But, he shook his head, knowing there was a reason Tomohisa had asked. It was like when they were younger.

_** ~*~ ** _

** _"Ryuji, this is so good! Have you tried it yet?" the young teenager asked his assigned partner. Ryuji had been kind enough to prepare a bento for him as well._ **

** _"Mm-mm."_ **

** _He picked up a piece of fried chicken with his chopsticks, his free hand under it to catch it. He held it out. "Here. Ahh..."_ **

** _Ryuji sighed but decided to humour him. He opened his mouth wide enough for Tomohisa to put the chicken piece in. He chewed thoughtfully, seems he hadn't done a bad job of it after all._ **

** _"It's good, right?"_ **

** _He nodded, bringing a hand to his mouth. "Mm, it's good," he murmured after swallowing._ **

** _"I envy you, Ryuji."_ **

** _"Huh?"_ **

** _"You can cook food like this! I can barely boil water." He blushed at his admission and smiled sheepishly._ **

** _"Maybe...maybe one day, I can teach you."_ **

** _"You can? Thanks!"_ **

**~*~**

"Ryuji?"

"Ah. Sorry, lost in thought. You were saying?" He then realised Tomohisa had offered him some food.

"Here. Ahh..."

He could see history about to repeat itself. It wasn't like that first time was the only time. If anything, Tomohisa did it with many of their meals. At first, it had been embarrassing, but as time went on and their bond deepened, it had become as natural as breathing. He opened his mouth and accepted the offered bite of the egg roll. "Mm, that's good," he'd murmured after swallowing. He decided it was time to return the favour. He used his own chopsticks to pick up a piece of fried chicken. "Tomo, open up."

His eyes sparkled as he realised Ryuji was doing the same. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, closing it as he felt the chicken being pushed in. His eyes opened wide as he chewed and swallowed. "Delicious! It was so tender that it almost melted in my mouth!"

Ryuji smiled at the praise.

"One day, Ryuji, when I'm better at cooking, I want to do this for you too."

"As long as you don't serve it everyday for almost a week following, I look forward to it."

***

Lunch had been finished. They had decided to lie back on the blanket and let their food settle in their stomachs. Ryuji pointed to a cloud. "Doesn't that look like our symbol?"

Tomohisa looked to where Ryuji pointed and nodded. The cloud looked like a fanciful crown much like their unit's symbol. "Look, Ryuji, it's a cat."

"Huh, so it is." Or rather, it was the head of a cat. "Isn't that a lion?"

"It looks like it has a very fluffy mane."

"Like you every morning?"

He pouted playfully, knowing Ryuji was just teasing. "Oh! Look!"

"What is it?"

"It looks like a pair of wings!"

"A crown, a cat, a lion and a pair of wings...okay, either we have work on the brain or the sky is trying to remind us we can't stay here all day."

" _Kitakore_ and Tsubasa. Of course."

"It's true we do have to get going soon. Tomo, have you enjoyed your day so far?"

"I have, and it's even better because I'm spending it with you."

In perfect synch, as if controlled by a machine, they rolled onto their sides and reached for each other's hands. They linked their fingers and exchanged soft smiles. 

Tomohisa brought their hands to his mouth and kissed Ryuji's knuckles.

Ryuji blushed lightly.

"But, what did you mean by  _so far_ ?"

"After we've finished our interview, there's one more activity for us to do. One that I'm certain you'll love." He'd been paying close attention to the weather and had confirmed the skies would be clear enough for it. He shifted closer.

Once more, they were in perfect synch as they moved in, inch-by-inch, until their lips met.

***

"Tonight, we have our special guests -  _Kitakore_ . For those of you who are unfamiliar with them,  _Kitakore_ is a duo idol unit made of Kitakado Tomohisa..."

"Good evening," Tomohisa greeted.

"...and Korekuni Ryuji."

"Hello, everyone," Ryuji greeted with a slight wave.

"Now then, shall we get this interview underway?"

"By all means," Tomohisa responded politely.

"Alright. I'm sure everybody here is dying to know what you two like to do on your days off. So then, what is it that you do?"

"I like to relax with a book when it's possible, or take the time to review any scripts for upcoming jobs," Tomohisa replied.

"As for me, I like going shopping for new clothes and accessories, or browse for some inspiration for when I make my own," Ryuji added.

"On the rare occasion we have the same day off, we sometimes spend it together."

"Fascinating! So, you like to be together outside of work?"

"Ryuji's my best friend, not just my partner, so it's a certainty that I would enjoy spending time with him."

"You may have heard Tomo and I live together. All of our units do. So, even if we just want a quiet day, we usually just lounge around and watch a movie or help prepare for upcoming assignments."

As tempting as it was, neither mentioned the events of that day.

***

Work had finished, the rest of the evening was theirs. Ryuji had, once again, had Tomohisa blindfolded so as to not ruin the surprise. The final surprise for the day. They would be returning to one of their earlier locations, but for a different reason.

It was night by the time they'd reached their destination. Ryuji once again carefully guided Tomohisa. He had him sit down and gave him permission to remove his blindfold.

He did so. "We're back in that field?"

"Yeah."

"A picnic under the stars?"

"Not this time. We'd already eaten before our interview so I knew there'd be no point. There's another reason though." He pointed to the sky. "Look up."

Tomohisa smiled as he did so, then his eyes widened in awe. In Tokyo, it was difficult to find any location to clearly see the stars. Even the hills outside the city weren't the best location because of the city lights below. But, in a clear area like the field they were in, the view was perfectly clear. He could see all of the stars. "Ryuji..."

"But, that's not all. We'll still have to wait a little while for the final surprise, but trust me, you'll love it." He sat beside him and rested his head on his shoulder. "Can you point out the constellations?"

He nodded and started to do exactly that, pausing at one point to suggest they both lie down so as to not strain their necks.

Ryuji continued using Tomohisa's head as a pillow as he heard him share which constellation was which with a voice full of quiet ecstasy. He knew Tomohisa loved stargazing, he knew Tomohisa loved the stars in general. Of course the tall man would be happy sharing his knowledge.

Tomohisa had just finished pointing out one of his favourite stars when some extra lights filled the area. He looked to Ryuji. "Ryuji?"

Ryuji was the first to sit then stand up. "Tomo, get up, quickly."

He did so. He realised they were no longer alone in that field as little lights flew around them. He smiled at the sight. "Fireflies..."

"We can't reach the stars, so we can't dance among them. But, aren't fireflies like earth-bound stars? They twinkle, they're beautiful...and they make you smile like the way you are right now."

He took Ryuji's hand and pulled him close. "Then, shall we dance?" he asked with a bow, his free hand to his chest.

"At least you didn't call me your Cinderella this time." He nodded as Tomohisa stood upright. 

He wrapped one arm around Ryuji's waist and held his hand. He felt Ryuji wrap an arm around him as well. He took the first step to lead them in their dance. There was no music, no need for it. They kept at a steady rhythm with each step as they waltzed while fireflies flittered around them. It was a very romantic scene indeed that looked like something they'd expect to see in a movie.

The dance soon had to come to an end, but neither considered separating. If anything, they came closer together, arms shifting to better hug each other. Tomohisa sighed as he inhaled Ryuji's scent, his nose buried in his dark hair. He felt Ryuji nuzzle against his chest.

"Have you enjoyed yourself?"

"Immensely. Thank you for today, Ryuji, I've had so much fun."

"I'm glad." He looked up at the same time Tomohisa looked down. Their only sources of light were the stars, the moon and the fireflies, but he could still see Tomohisa's light blue eyes shining with love and delight. 

"Today has been perfect." Tomohisa looked into Ryuji's magenta eyes, also seeing the love shining in them. He closed his eyes and leaned down, bringing their lips together.

Only the fireflies, the stars and the moon bore witness to their passionate display of affection that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: Told you it might be cheesy or sickeningly sweet. But, I do hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, but please no flames.


End file.
